The First Sound Of Love
by Elektrik-Lily
Summary: Hatsune Miku. The world's most popular Vocaloid. When she meets Kagamine Len in the Vocaloid academy, the two fall in love. But Akita Neru, a girl who's always loved Len, is determined to break them apart, can the two Vocaloid's stay together or will Neru steal Len away from Miku-chan forever? MikuXLen. Fluff. Please reveiw!


A/N Hey everybody! This is lily and welcome to my first fanfic. Yaaay. So basically, this is about the 'birth' of Hatsune Miku and it's a MikuXLen but I'll do a sequel if this get's popular.

Also, this is called 'The First Sound OF Love' because 'The first sound of the future' is what 'Hatsune Miku' translates as basically in English so I made if different for Miku and Len

* * *

Kaito and Meiko walked down the long, bright corridor. The two were nervous and excited at the same time. Today was the day that the 7th Vocaloid was to be released. The date was August 31st 2007. The new Vocaloid2 software had only just been released, and the popularity has been slim.

Meiko felt a drip of sweat run down her forehead. "Kaito..." she said in a shy, quiet tone.

Kaito turned his head to face her. "What is it, Mei-chan?"

"What if we mess this up? We could destroy the next generation of Vocaloid!" Meiko was starting to stress out, this was a very big deal for the Vocaloid community. The next generation was at stake!

Kaito smiled and hugged her. "Don't worry Mei-chan, Crypton asked us to awaken her. They chose us to bring life into the future."

Meiko hugged back and the two continued walking until the reached a dark room.

The room was black but the grin across the floor and walls was teal, a perfect blend of blue and green, in the center of the room, there was a platform, it was a white color but it seemed grey due to the absence of light. A large number of electronic devices stood in place behind the platform. On top of it, though, stood a girl.

The girl's eyes were closed, and her head bowed slightly, like she was asleep, but she was standing. She had teal hair that was tied into twin tails, and were impossibly long, they reached her ankles! She also wore a long grey dress-shirt and a teal colored tie, along with a black shirt with a teal stripe around the hem, and two black and teal sleeves detached from her shirt. The girl also wore a black headset, black boots which reached her thighs, and had a badge on the left side of her chest. Kaito smiled a little.

_So this is her...this is the girl who will usher in a new generation of Vocaloid. _He thought to himself.

Meiko placed her hand onto the wall and a panel of light opened up. Meiko typed in the activation code and the machines stopped working and the room went pitch black.

Meiko began to worry if she had done something wrong, but then, something incredible happened.

On the girl's boots, lights turned on, at her shins and at her knees. Then lights began to turn on and flicker on the fabric of her skirt, a row of lights turned on on the hem of her shirt, and huge panel's of electric lights and buttons glowed on her sleeves. Her headset lights glowed brightly in the dark room and even her hairpins glowed bright red. Finally, the number 01 on her left shoulder flickered before shining crimson.

Kaito and Meiko watched the girl in amazement. How was this even possible? Their thoughts were snapped back to the present as the girl's eyes opened for the first time. The moment she opened her eyes, a white light covered the room in brightness and the girl stepped off the platform. She looked at Kaito and Meiko, who were still shocked at this girl's amazing activation sequence. An electric soundng female voice spoke.

"Vocaloid2 CV01 Hatsune Miku, Activation complete."

_Hatsune Miku, _Kaito and Meiko thought in unison, the girl looked at them.

"Who are you? Who am I? Where are we?"

Kaito put his arm around her shoulders. "You, are Hatsune Miku, I'm Kaito, this is Meiko, welcome to Vocaloid."

* * *

A few hours later, Miku was sitting at a table with Kaito and Meiko and a bunch of other people she didn't know.

Kaito spoke first. "Everybody, this is Miku, the newest vocaloid."

Everyone said hello to Miku in unison. Miku smiled, they all smiled back at her.

A blonde boy greeted her. "My name is Leon,"

A black haired girl spoke next. "I'm Lola."

A blonde girl smiled. "I'm Sweet Ann."

A muscular man spoke up and said. "My name's Al, Big Al,"

Miku smiled. "I'm Hatsune Miku~!"

"Welcome to the Vocaloid House Miku-chan!" Lola said happily.

Miku smiled and looked around the kitchen she was standing in. She spotted some vegetables on the counter.

"What are those?" She said, pointing to the long, green and white vegetable on the counter.

Meiko looked at Miku, "Those are leeks."

Miku took a bite out of the leek she was holding and her eyes lit up.

"It's delicious! I LOVE LEEKS!" Miku jumped up and down in the air from excitement and ran up to her bedroom, munching on leeks.

* * *

A few months later, Miku was sitting in Art class in Vocaloid academy, it seemed pretty pointless to have a school when there were only 8 students. the 6 vocaloids, Miku, Lola, Leon, Kaito, Meiko, and Sweet Ann, (Big Al was teaching them) and 2 UTAUs. Kasane Teto and Utane Uta. Everybody called Uta 'Defoko' though.

"Hey Teto-chan, Defoko-chan!" Miku said as she plopped down in her seat next to Teto and Defoko.

"Hi Miku." Teto smiled.

"Hey Miku-chan." Defoko grinned.

"Attention Class!" Al's loud voice boomed through the classroom. "We have two new students joining us today, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, and Akita Neru."

Just as Al said those words, three teens walked in. Two girls and one boy. The boy looked almost exactly the same as one of the girls, he had longish hair tied in a small ponytail, he wore a sailor-like outfit, long shorts, Miku found herself blushing at the sight of him. He smiled back at her and his face reddened slightly. The girl who looked like him had short blonde hair that she wore loose with a large ribbon on her head.

The other girl looked almost exactly like Miku, except instead of blue-green details she had yellow, and her yellow hair had only one ponytail on the left side of her head.

"Rin, and Neru you two sit here beside Ann and Meiko, Len you sit in the seat beside Miku." Al pointed to appropriate seats to the right people.

Class began and Al explained about still life drawing. Len mumbled under his breath.

"Does it really take 45 minutes to explain how to draw a freaking apple?!"

Miku giggled and Len looked at her, smiling. He was glad she found him humorous.

"Hey." He said with a cute smile.

"H-Hi." Miku said back, blushing.

"What's your name?"

"Hatsune Miku."

"First sound of the future, eh? That's beautiful."

Miku blushed deeper at the sound of her translated name. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Mirror sound left."

"Kagamine Len?"

"Yep."

"I see. Len is a cute name."

This time it was Len's turn to blush. "Thanks Miku."

"Len! Miku! Stop talking!" Al folded his arms and stared at them.

"Sorry Al." They said in unison. Neru looked at them, they were giggling and smiling at each other. She hated Miku already. Len was supposed to be hers. Not that blue-headed witch!

* * *

"So, Len, how are you settling into the vocaloid house?" Miku said, sipping her leek ramen, the two were sitting in the school canteen, chatting during lunch break.

"Eh, it's okay I guess. I'm just glad I don't have to share a room with my sister." Len shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess it would suck to live with your sister 24-7."

"Totally. Hey, Miku?"

"Yeah Len?"

"Have you been selected for the 'Senbonzakura' Duet?"

"Yeah! I just don't know who I'm singing with..."

Len's eyes lit up. "Me!"

Miku raised an eyebrow. "You're doing the song?"

"Yeah, I was selected too!"

"That's great!"

"So, do you want to come over to my place tonight to practice?"

"Sound's great Len, I'll see you at seven."

"See ya!"


End file.
